The Unforeseen Changes
by Anka7995
Summary: A little change leads to many big changes. Harry and Sirius have a conversation in the Grimmauld Place and this changes Harry's perspective. Unity is something hard to achieve, but will help in the long run. Can the students of Hogwarts leave the prejudices back and unite to fight against a common enemy? AU.
1. Prologue

Title: **The Unforeseen Changes**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Anka7995  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure 

* * *

**Disclaimer And Warnings: ****I do not own Harry Potter and I don't intend to make money out of this story. If you want to give me some, feel free to do so.**

_A little warnings, before we head any further,_

_I will update every Saturday_

_This is not going to be a bashing story_

_This is not going to be a story where Draco and Hermione or Harry and Daphne start having feelings for each other in the first chapter, it would be slow and I will try my best to be realistic (or canonistic) and if I stray from my promise on this one, please remind me. __I can say that first three chapters are rather sticking to the Order of the Phoenix and the actual action starts from the third chapter which will state the reason why Slytherins are siding with Voldemort. But I suggest you read it just to be clear._

_Thanks to all the darlings who have reviewed, followed and favou__rite-d in advance. I appreciate your response even though I forget to say it._

_I know this might be boring but I am trying to show the transitions that led to the AU I am writing so it looks more believable and why suddenly Draco is in DA. Also, to the new readers, there is a poll on my profile concerning Sirius' death, should he die or not. Other than that, any questions feel free to ask._

_Also, about the two girls, they are not OC, they are canon as per Harry Potter Wiki, their houses are not decided but the could be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, so I am keeping Sophie and Lily as Gryffindors and Sally Anne-Perks as Ravenclaw._

**I need a beta for this story! Anyone up for it feel free to PM me or mention it in a review. **

_Constructive criticism, random babble, reviews all welcome._

**A/N: **Hello, the Unforeseen Changes are back! So, this is a revamped Prologue.

You guys know me by now and definitely the prologue is shorter than the rest of the chapters, I am aiming for a 2k word count per chapter, wish me luck.

_Note: Our story starts from page 93-94 of Order of the Phoenix_

Harry rolled his eyes as he escaped the dark and dingy room which he had been allotted in the No.12 Grimmauld place by Mrs. Weasley. The voices of Ron and the twins arguing about the secret weapon were loud enough even after closing the room. He was surprised that Mrs. Weasley had not barged in the room with her wand in hand. She was quite strict when it came to Harry and others knowing about the plans of the Order of the Phoenix.

In her opinion, they were all children and should not know anything about Voldemort or his plans. Harry wanted to argue that Voldemort would not spare them just because they were children, he showed no indication of doing that in the past. On the contrary he had been set on killing Harry even when he was one year old.

At the moment, the only sensible person seemed to be Sirius, obviously, Harry's opinion was biased because only Sirius was ready to tell him about the secret weapon or even about anything what was going on.

Ron, Fred and George, might argue all they want for the whole night, which he knew they had the capability and capacity to, it would all be guess-work, there were just too many possibilities of what this secret weapon might be...

And Harry believed, he had the right to know, he was the one who had faced Voldemort, he was the one Voldemort was dead-set on killing, then why can't he fight to save himself? Just to keep pretence in front of the Ministry of Magic, who changed opinions about people like weather?

And he did not go where he was going, he had made his way down one landing of stairs but his knowledge about the house was confined to his room and the dining room. As if on a cue a voice said, "You are up awfully late, Harry,"

Harry turned to find Sirius looking at him from the light of _lumos_ lit on his wand.

"Don't stand there, if Molly sees you she would blow a gasket," he smirked, Harry shook his head but smiled none-the-less, and followed his Godfather into a room. He looked around, the room was dimly lit with a greenish glow by magic, he assumed, and had a tapestry on the entire walls of the room. The title read,

_The Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Toujours Pur_

The tapestry looked immensely old and the dates of birth and death could be seen till Middle Ages...

"You're not here," Harry noticed, looking up at Sirius.

"I used to be," said Sirius, fingering a black spot, in the tapestry, "My dear mother, blasted me off it, when I left...ran away from home, when I was sixteen."

"Left?" Harry asked, "Where did you go?"

"To your dad's, of course," Sirius smiled, "Your grandparents were really happy about that, adopted me as a second son... There she is," He pointed to a place not very above, but not very below either, Dorea Black, "I am surprised she isn't blasted off, but then again she married Charles Potter, a pure-blood."

"My Grandmother was a Slytherin?" Harry asked, as he looked surprised at Sirius who had once said, everyone from his family were Slytherins, except him.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled fondly, "She used to say that it was hypocrisy to think all the Slytherins were bad and somehow we forgot it along the way in our school years but when Hogwarts ended, there were Slytherins in Order and they became our friends..."

He sounded reminiscent and Harry had never heard Sirius sounding so serious before, in their third year he was desperate, yes, angry, yes, but not serious, "Sometimes, I wonder what things would be like if I wasn't as prejudiced as I was in my school years... Things would have been better."

Harry let her godfather contemplate his past mistakes for a few moments as he digested the new information...

Was he prejudiced?

'Well I have a reason to be.' He thought, stubbornly as the faces of Malfoy and Snape flashed in front of him.

"What is the secret weapon?" Harry asked, not able to bear the silence.

"You think I will tell you?" Sirius asked, his smirk back in place, "No one wants me to..."

"Like you have followed the rules before, Sirius," Harry smirked back at his Godfather, "If I am not mistaken McGonagall says you and Dad were worse than Fred and George when it came to trouble-making and pranks, if the Marauders Maps says something, it says that that's the truth..."

Sirius laughed, "Oh Harry you don't know the Marauder legacy!" He exclaimed, "Someday I will tell you all the chaos we created. Of course, I am going to tell you." He smiled.

Harry smiled and looked at Sirius eagerly, "But I thought you might never ask. Marauders have not tainted you..."

"But I still break rules," Harry joked, "you know a criminal trial and all."

Sirius laughed again, "Yes, your father would be jealous of your expanse of trouble-making,"

"So, Sirius, what is the weapon?" Harry asked after another silent moment.

"It is a prophecy..." Sirius began.

_Previous Readers: How is it? Better? Or Worse? Tell me._

_New Readers: Tell me how is it anyways!_

_**Edit: **__Grammar checked, hope there are no mistakes this time. If there are feel free to mention it in your review or PM me._

_Review! Follow! Fave!_


	2. Chapter 1: Harry

**Chapter 1: Harry**

**September 1st**

**Harry**

That night Sirius and Harry talked till it was bright and early in the morning, for the first time Harry felt like he had someone in his life he could call a mentor or a guardian.

Sirius had informed him about his heritage.

Potters were pure-bloods and one of the Ancient and Noble Houses, just like Blacks and Malfoys. But Potters never sided with Voldemort or Grindelwald. At the time of Grindelwald, they were neutral but when Voldemort gained power they had openly opposed him. Making them an enemy to Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, they were enlisted as blood-traitors (but no one ever called them so because of their standing in the Wizarding Society) when James married Lily, a muggle-born.

Harry had listened intently about his heritage and with a renewed vigour decided to fight against Voldemort. But one thing Sirius had said stuck in his head.

_"There have been major and minor so called "Dark Lords" since times immemorial, the reason why they gain power are prejudices. Lily used to say that, we were no better than Slytherins, the way Slytherins were prejudiced about muggle-borns and muggles, the same way we are prejudiced about Slytherins and pure-bloods. And if a war is one by the light side, then the dark side is ridiculed and if by the dark side, the light side is ridiculed. Over the years, someone will rise up and try to change the present reign. Some might succeed, some will not."_

Harry wondered if somehow the labels could be removed and everyone would fight against Voldemort as one, then maybe, even after Voldemort's defeat there wouldn't be rise of another Dark power.

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Harry shook his head at his own stupidity, why would Slytherins or Pure-bloods with identical agenda fight against Voldemort?

Why would they? There was a fat chance that most of them believed in his ideals and wanted a world where Muggles and Muggle-borns were their slaves. Then why would they support the ones who wanted to put an end to Voldemort.

The answer to these questions evaded Harry and he was not certainly ready to go and _ask _for help from the Slytherins, one may call it ego, or attitude or prejudice, or anything they wished.  
Even though his grandmother was a Slytherin and Sirius was sure good Slytherins existed, doesn't necessarily mean they all were good.

Harry and his mother had clashing opinions; Harry wondered would he have the same opinions if his mother and father had been alive. Well, no way of knowing that, thanks to Voldemort.

Voldemort's name led Harry to think about the prophecy. Harry's heart raced at the very thought of the prophecy. Even after watching Trelawney give a prophecy, a real prophecy, Harry believed that Divination was nothing but poppycock, but then how a person (can he be called a person?) like Voldemort, who trusted no one would believe a prophecy and go after a one year old kid, to kill him, all based on a prophecy (that could be very much fake) of an old hag.

But it did not matter now. No matter, even if the prophecy was a fake or real, it wouldn't mean or do anything, Harry's parents would still be dead and Voldemort would still be after Harry's life and would not rest until he was dead.

What mattered now was Harry's next step, what should he do, now?

And these were the thoughts, with which Harry had boarded the red train to Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione, went to their prefect meeting, leaving Harry alone and Ginny had to meet with her friends. He chose an empty compartment to sit and think...

He had not been this serious about anything before, most of the time it was Hermione who pushed him to the right direction and made him actually work. But at the end, it was going to come down to him and Voldemort, he had to be prepared.

If Dumbledore knew about the prophecy, why wasn't Harry being trained? He can understand that before the incident at the graveyard no one could foresee Voldemort reviving in near future but what about after that?

It had been Dumbledore's orders to keep him in Privet Drive and was plausible that if the Dementor had not attacked him and Dudley, he would have spent all summer in Privet Drive. He still shuddered at the thought. To top that Dumbledore refused to look at him, so talking to him would not be an option.

Truth be told, Harry did not know how to progress from here, what should he do? What could he do?

One thing was sure, that he needed to learn more. And Hogwarts will help with that. Also, he must learn more about Voldemort. He practically knew nothing about Voldemort, except for the fact that he wants to rule the Wizarding World and wants Harry dead.

He mentally made a resolution about working against Voldemort and if it is going to be him and Voldemort, he must be ready to kill him.

He would be lying if the thought of fleeing hadn't crossed his mind, he was a fifteen year old after all, that is not the age to plan murder, whatever the intentions maybe behind the said murder.

But then he thought about all the people he loved, the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, how could he leave all of them behind, to fight alone?

Even though Harry did not believe in Divination, the prophecy states that he must be the one to kill Voldemort or... someone else.

There was another child who could kill Voldemort as per the prophecy but Sirius did not know who, he had not heard the prophecy himself and apparently, Voldemort knew only half of the prophecy, which even though was enough to assume Harry would be the one to kill him, and the secret weapon was the other half of the prophecy, which Dumbledore knew, but Voldemort did not. This prophecy was in Ministry of Magic and Voldemort was trying to get it. But there was a catch, the prophecy could only be taken by the person the prophecy is made about, and here it was either Harry or Voldemort.

Voldemort has so far kept a low profile and no one wants to believe he is back, so he would not just stroll in the Ministry of Magic and ask for the prophecy made about him. Sirius believes there is a chance he might try to lure Harry to the Ministry of Magic but is not sure how.

"Harry, may I sit here?" said a familiar voice, bringing him out of his reverie.

Harry turned towards the door of the compartment, to find Neville standing there, his trunk lugging behind him.

"Sure, Neville," Harry replied, standing up to help the other boy with his trunk.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked, once the two of them had settled across from each other.

"It was fine," Neville replied vaguely.

At that moment Harry remembered the scene he had witnessed in Dumbledore's pensieve, he realized that he was not the only one whose life was ruined by Voldemort or his ideals.

Harry wondered whether he should probe the topic of his parents but then decided against it, it must be a sore spot for him. Having your parents dead and beyond reach was one thing but having them close to you within your reach but still being parentless, not knowing their love would be something different all together.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked, "You sort of drifted off."

"I am fine," Harry replied, "Just thinking about everything..."

"Your trial?" Neville asked, Harry looked surprised at the mention of his trial, even if the Daily Prophet and Ministry of Magic were against Harry and did not mind bashing him and Dumbledore on a daily basis, the trial or the Dementor attack were not publicized.

"My Gran is handling Longbottom seat of Wizengamot," Neville explained at Harry's surprised look.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, the trial and everything else,"

Neville nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. After about fifteen minutes of staring out of the window, Neville spoke again, "Harry, I believe you and so does Gran, that Voldemort is back," he said timidly, "even though the Ministry doesn't."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry replied with a smile, "It means a lot,"

The rest of the ride went by in companionable silence and alternately chatter. Harry had hoped that Ron and Hermione would have found him by the first hour of the ride but was disappointed, he and Neville talked intermittently for the hour discussing mundane things, ranging from Quidditch to the classes and the new Defence teacher.

It was past lunchtime when Hermione and Ron found them after their prefect duties.

"There you are, Harry," Ron said slumping beside Harry, "Guess who the Slytherin prefects are?"

Hermione sat beside Neville and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ronald, don't start again," she said and then turned to Harry, "It is Parkinson and Malfoy," she informed him.

Ron snorted, "He got it only because of his father and he won't do anything except bully people,"

"Ron, since when Dumbledore had listened to Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione argued, "He must have had a reason to make them prefects, just like he might have had to make you."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, turning a bit red.

Harry shook his head knowing an argument was imminent, he caught Neville's eye who looked amused at the two and gave Harry a questioning look, who shrugged in return.

"Nothing," Hermione said, and then pulled out a book to read.

Ron was about to say something when the compartment door opened.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked, standing in the half-open door, already in her school robes.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, and the other three occupants nodded.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled and seated herself next to Ron, followed by a girl with long dirty blonde hair and a dreamy look, "This is Luna Lovegood," Ginny introduced, at the confused looks of the occupants, "Some Ravenclaw girls were bullying her again," She said, angrily, "I think I should ask Fred and George to prank them or something."

Harry did not know what to say to that, and Hermione and Ron were busy glaring at each other to reply, so the compartment lulled into intermittent conversations as Hermione pulled out her Potions' text and Luna began to read a magazine like thing, upside down.

Harry tried not falling asleep, afraid of the dreams he would have, which ended in a splitting headache.

Finally, after what seemed like days later, the train slowed down and stopped at the Hogsmeade station.

Ginny got down and excused herself and Luna to take carriage with her friends, so Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry decided to board a same carriage.

At the station, it was a disappointment not to find Hagrid's large silhouette.

When reaching the carriage, Harry was surprised to find a skeletal winged creature tied to the carriage.

"What's that, pulling the carriage?" He asked, looking at the creature intently.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione said, looking at Harry oddly.

Harry wanted to say that he could see this creature but did not have the strength to argue with Hermione.

So he boarded the carriage in silence.

**Note: **Chapter is edited, if you note any Grammar mistakes please feel free to point out!

Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione

**Chapter 2: Hermione**

**September 1st**

**Hermione**

Hermione glanced apprehensively at her best friend. One would have expected that by now she was used to Harry listening or seeing things no one could. She noticed the look Neville was giving Harry and wondered what it was about. Neville looked contemplative, as though he was trying to make an important decision.

She glanced between Harry and Neville alternately, as the ride wore on both of them looking lost in their own worlds.

"I can see them, too, Harry," Neville said, stuttering a bit, "you have not gone crazy."

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Neville in surprise as he turned slightly pink under their scrutiny but continued, "They are thestrals," he explained in a small voice, "only people who have seen death can see them."

"Who...?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, curiosity getting better of her, "Sorry, you don't need to answer that." She ammended.

"No problem, Hermione," Neville said, smiling faintly, "It was my grand-dad." He said, his expression turning sombre.

Everyone fell silent after that, only the sound of wind swooshing against the carriage could be heard.

Hermione noticed Harry looked comparatively relaxed. She figured that maybe he was assured that this time it was no Basilisk, who could kill them all.

It seemed like a really long ride to Hermione. Hermione breath a sigh of relief when they finally reached Hogwarts. Hermione looked at the magnificent castle, which never failed to awe her, the familiarity with the place making her smile contentedly despite the tension in the carriage.

All too soon, between Ron's babbling and incessant chatter going on around her, she was seated between Harry and Ron on the Gryffindor table. The hall was filled with laughter and noise, everyone excited to meet their friends they missed over summer. Hermione smiled and waved at her room-mates, Lavender and Parvati, who smiled back, Lavender looking at Ron in a dream-like trance. Hermione wondered not for the first time how Ron could be so clueless, but then again, he was Ron, the very boy, who did not notice that his best friend was a girl.

Hermione internally scolded herself, 'Now was not the time to be bitter,' she reprimanded.

"That Grubbly-Plank woman is back," Ginny said, sitting across from Hermione, beside Neville, "I wonder if Hagrid is okay."

"He must be, Ginny," Ron said, "Maybe he is on a break."

Hermione nodded, it was obvious, the break was synonymous to being on an Order of the Phoenix mission. She glanced up at the Professor's table. Apart from Professor Grubbly-Plank there was another new face, a woman, with small round face, with rather pointed chin, her short stature obvious even from her sitting position, she looked rather like a toad, a pink toad, because she was dressed in a completely pink attire, as far as visible.

"Is she our new Defence professor?" Neville asked, pointing to the woman Hermione had been scrutinizing.

"She was in my trial!" Harry exclaimed, "She works for Fudge," he added, with a dark look at the pink woman.

"That's Dolores Umbridge, Minister's Undersecretary," Neville said still a bit timid around the trio, "and yes, she works for Fudge."

"She wanted me in Azkaban," Harry confessed.

Hermione's brain almost whirled, "Works for Fudge," she mumbled, "What on earth is she doing here?"

"Dunno," Harry replied, at the precise moment, McGonagall entered with a stool floating ahead of her and a tattered head in her hand. She placed the Sorting hat on the three-legged stool and it began to sing.

_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started _

_the founders of our noble school _

_thought never to be parted: _

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning. _

_Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale..._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest?_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor..._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true..._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears..._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be. And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you:_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

"Wow," Neville said, "It sure sounds like a message."

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at him and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You are right, Neville," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Something is definitely up in Hogwarts."

"Things are going to change," Harry said.

"I am not sure, whether we are going to like them." Ron completed.

Hermione looked at the Staff Table, Umbridge was looking around the Great Hall like a hawk, it was obvious she had an agenda, but what it was going to be, was yet to be known.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Hermione didn't have to wait long before she got an inkling about the changes. During Dumbledore's speech, he introduced Umbridge as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Umbridge coughed an overly '_Ahem-ahem_' and interrupted Dumbledore's speech talking about how she wished all of them could be good friends and how things were going to change, in the previous years the students of Hogwarts have been rampant and she will bring order to it. Hermione did not fail to notice how she very subtly put down Dumbledore's authority.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked.

"This means the Ministry is trying to control school's affairs," Hermione replied, still looking at Umbridge, who was seated now.

In a blur she performed her Prefect duties, craving for a silent place to think.

She vaguely registered Ron telling her about the spat between Harry and Seamus as she bade him good night and went up to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Hi Hermione," Lily Moon, her fellow Gryffindor friend greeted her with a smile as she entered the Fifth Year dormitory, "How was your summer?" She asked standing in front of the full-length mirror provided just outside the bathroom as she subtly looked at her reflection, brushing her honey-coloured hair.

Among her room-mates, she got along the best with Sophie and Lily. Lily was girly but she was not as eccentric as Lavender or Parvati. Sophie was more tom-boyish but was a great company and had a good sense of humour, something you begin to appreciate among Lavender and Parvati's non-stop dramatics.

"It was fine," Hermione answered..

"Spent it with the Weasleys again?" Sophie Roper asked from her bed, she had already changed into her night-clothes, her jet black hair, tied in a bun.

"Not the whole summer," Hermione said, noting the Sophie's serious tone, "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"It is nothing," Sophie replied, "Did you know that Seamus and Harry had a fight in the common room.

Hermione nodded, "Harry is going through a lot at the moment," she replied sitting on her four-poster bed, "I know that doesn't give him a right to be angry at everyone but he is just doing that and over-reacting at little things."

"You believe him?" Lily asked, moving to her bed and opening her trunk.

"Of course she does," Sophie answered for Hermione, "He is her best-friend."

"Yes, I do," Hermione nodded, "Because I know he won't lie about such a thing."

"Yes," Lily agreed, "Harry doesn't seem the lying type."

"I can see where his anger comes from though," Sophie said, resting her back against the headboard, "People worshipped him like a hero in the first year, when he had no idea about anything going around."

"Really, he looked like an over-night celebrity," Lily giggled, "There were so many rumors surrounding him."

"Then there was second year," Sophie continued with a smile at Lily's direction, "when we all thought he was heir of Slytherin."

"Third year was Sirius Black," Lily said.

"How was Harry related to him?" Hermione asked, defensively.

"Oh, please, Hermione," Sophie said, "It was obvious Sirius Black was after him, why would there be dementors in school then?"

"Or why would Sirius Black try to enter Gryffindor's dormitory?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded, accepting defeat, sometimes she forgot that the two girls knew more than she gave them credit.

She could see sense in their words, surprised that she didn't notice it before. Honestly, Hermione was getting a bit angry at Harry's alternately, 'hot and cold' behaviour. But now it was starting to make sense.

"Then again in fourth year no one trusted him when he said, he did not put his name in Goblet of Fire," Sophie said, "I think he is going crazy because of that."

"Wow," Hermione said, "I can understand the cause of his behaviour much better now. I am surprised I didn't see it before."

"You need a perceptive mind for that, Hermione," Sophie said sagely and Lily rolled her eyes.

"She has been reading her sister's tombs on Mind Healing," Lily explained, "And now she is trying to understand how everyone thinks."

"Interesting," Hermione smiled, she was about to ask about Sophie's sister when the door opened and Lavender and Parvati entered, arguing about who is the hottest Gryffindor guy.

Hermione was sure that they had more hormones than normal girls could and they could gossip even in the middle of apocalypse. Because, it had been a tradition for them to come up the first night back and gossip with the other three girls till it was midnight or even late, while generally Hermione would concentrate on studies and whole night's sleep, that first night, she would enjoy just gossiping and relaxing before the start of term.

"Did you hear about Harry and Seamus' spat?" Lavender asked the three girls as she slumped on her bed all dressed.

"Yes," Lily answered for the three, "And before you ask we believe Harry and I think right now, Dean is the hottest, Harry being too scrawny, and Ron well we all know how you feel about Ron."

"But I think Neville has potential," Sophie said from her position on the bed, the other four girls blinked at her, "You will see, in a year or two." Sophie said and everyone burst out laughing.

Hermione was hoping for a silent place to think, but right now she tried to relax among the chatter and laughter, because tomorrow would be a different day and considering Umbridge's speech, things were about to change.


	4. Chapter 3: Draco

"I love you. Remember. They cannot take it."

Draco Malfoy was known to be unfeeling imbecile. He was taught at an early age that feelings like love, friendship and the like were weakness and Malfoys did not want weaknesses. He was taught that Malfoys should not bow down to anyone and they are superior than all. This was his basic fundamental of his life.

Despite all the rules laid by his father he loved his mother nonetheless. The one who saved him from multitude of punishments and wrath of his father. Draco had at one point wanted to be like his father but then he had seen how his father saddened his mother, that was the moment he realized he won't be like his father. But there was this constant urge within him to make his father proud of him but somehow he was always disappointed. He had worked hard to come first at everything, score the best he could it was never enough, he had cheated tried his best to defeat Potter in Quidditch, Granger in academics, and so on but he was not able to.

Among all this, his mother was there, telling him that she was proud of him, his efforts, but she was disappointed whenever he tried to imitate his father, she would never let it show but there was something in her eyes a sadness, a regret that made him realize she was not happy with his decisions.

His life passed in a mundane routine, his father training him to be a Death Eater, convincing him that this would be the greatest honour. And being a child wanting to please his father, he followed Lucius' path.

Everything seemed fine, he was being trained to handle Malfoy business but the future is not certain, just when Narcissa was certain she had saved her son from following her husband's footsteps, the Dark Lord returned to full power.

And all hell broke lose.

The Dark Lord was not happy with Lucius, who had announced to the whole Wizarding World that he was not a Death Eater but merely under Imperius Curse. Lucius was set on proving himself to the Dark Lord, a smart man chooses his side before the war, and Lucius saw the Dark Lord as the strongest bet.

But Narcissa did not and that is what she tried to tell Draco one night, during his holidays,

"You don't have to do that," Narcissa said as she listened to Draco's plans of becoming a Death Eater and following his father's footsteps, "It is completely unnecessary."

"How can you say that, mother?" Draco asked looking baffled at his mother's words, "All my life father has trained me so that I can serve the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa stared at the crackling fire beside which they were seated on the plush arm-chairs, Lucius had left for another mission.

"Is that what you really want, Draco?" Narcissa asked after a moment's silence, her voice soft, almost a whisper, "Will you be able to do that? Kill people? And live with the blood on your hands?"

"Are you calling me a coward, mother?" He asked, angry at his mother's insuniation.

"No," Narcissa shook her head, "This entails more than you are seeing, Draco. I don't want you to live in a life of regret."

"I won't," Draco said, adamantly, "This is what father wants, and this is what will happen."

Narcissa looked at her son and sighed at his determination, "Fine," she said, "It is your choice after all."

With that she had turned and left, leaving Draco to think over her words.

Narcissa hadn't faced Draco since then, she did not even come to leave him on the Kings Cross Station and Draco tried to fight of the guilt that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted to tell his mother that she was being weak hearted and traitorous to the Dark Lord and Lucius but one look at his mother's sad eyes and all the words evaded him.

His father had nodded when he got his prefect badge, and Draco wondered whether he deserved this or it was one of the gifts he gained from Lucius' standing in the society. He had expected his mother to be proud and tell him that like she had done in the past, but Narcissa just nodded and left the room.

After the summer Draco was looking forward to Hogwarts, he knew he would be backed up by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle but wished he had someone to talk to but soon he had shaken the thought, depending on people was a sign of weakness.

His spirits towards school were dimmed when his father said he should be on his best behaviour and things were going to change in Hogwarts soon.

He boarded the train with mild sadness, as he searched the platform one last time for his mother, the only person he had allowed himself to love. Stashing his trunk in one of the empty compartments he made his way to the Heads' Compartment, not waiting for Crabbe or Goyle.

He was surprised to find that Pansy was the Slytherin Prefect because he had thought and hoped it would be Greengrass, because Greengrass was smarter and won't simper and swoon on him. But then again they had made Weasel-bee a prefect. This on the other hand showed that Potter was not going to be backed up by the Headmaster this year.

He rolled his eyes looking at Granger and Weasley, it was obvious they had a thing for each other. He had never seen such clueless pair.

He mentally noted down his patrolling rota and was more than happy to leave Pansy's side to begin patrolling.

He saw Potter and Longbottom sitting in a compartment but fought the urge to tease them. He was not really in the mood to fight now.

He returned to his compartment after finishing patrolling to find Zabini, Greengrass, mini-Greengrass and Davies sitting in the compartment.

He had not encountered Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy during his patrol and he wasn't complaining.

"Malfoy," Greengrass acknowledged as he entered the compartment.

"Greengrass," Draco replied.

The group sat in silence for a while and then Zabini said, "So have your families chosen sides?"

The occupants look at him baffled, trust Zabini to spit out things like that randomly. Obviously, there was no doubt what he was talking about.

"What do you mean 'chosen sides'?" Davies said using her fingers as quotation marks, "We do not have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice," Greengrass said, "You must be brave enough to make them."

"Deep, Greengrass," Draco replied, "But do you think even if we wanted to fight against the Dark Lord, the Gryffidors will welcome us with open arms?"

"To them we will always be mini-Death Eaters," Tracey replied with a roll of eyes.

"It is interesting," Zabini marked, "That you even considered fighting for the so called Light side, Malfoy. Papa Malfoy would not be happy."

Draco clenched his fists, "Following the Dark Lord didn't help him much, did it?" He replied, surprising everyone and even himself.

"What are you trying to say Malfoy?" Greengrass asked, "That you will fight against your father? I didn't know you had the nerve."

"I depends," mini-Greengrass, who had been silent all the while, "on who you think is the best bet."

"Meaning?" Davies and Zabini asked at the same time.

Astoria shook her head and said, "It means that who is going to win, if we are chosing a side, we will ahve to chose the winning side."

"Smart," Draco said, "And how are you going to do that?"

"See, the Dark Lord lost once," Tracey said timidly under Draco's glare.

"There is no doubt he would be losing again," Zabini said, "Face it, Draco, you were thinking about chosing the Light side, too."

Draco looked guilty, he shouldn't have said that. His father would not be happy. But what about his mother?

He did not know what to do.

Mini-Greengrass was right, it was no use sailing on a sinking ship.

But how to chose a ship?

That was something. The compartment fell into silence till Pansy found it and began chatting about the latest gossip, with Daphne looking at her in mild interest and Tracey correcting her every once in a while. Draco sat in the far end corner, looking out of the window, subconsciously registering the scenery pass by as his mind whirled with questions.

As the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, Draco turned to Greengrass, "Inform everyone, meeting in the Common Room, I think we should decide which side we are on."

The dinner was an eventful affair, Draco realized that his father was right things were going to change. Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts' affairs.

Things were going to change, it became obvious after Umbridge's sugar-coated speech.

"Okay," Said the Seventh Year Slytherin prefect, Malcolm Doyle, who was seated among almost all of the Slytherin students in the common room, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Talk," Malfoy said, unconsciously channeling his father, "You know, chose sides."

"There are no choices, Malfoy," The Head Girl, Amanda Florence said, "We are Slytherins, that automatically makes us the villain in the public eye."

"We can change that opinion," Malfoy smirked, "After all, manipulation is Slytherin trait, what matters is choosing a side."

"You are being cocky, Malfoy," Theodore Nott said, "But honestly, will your father give you a choice."

"Same is the case with many of us," Daphne said, pushing up her rectangular glasses, "But we have a choice if we want one."

"Right," Pansy replied sarcastically, "Obviously, you would not mind fighting against your own parents."

"Well," a third year, whose name Draco did not know said, "The Dark Lord lost once, if he loses again then we will all be in trouble like last time."

"Your parents went to Azkaban, didn't they?" Greengrass asked, softly.

"Yes, they did," The boy replied shortly, "My mum died, but father survived." He informed her.

Silence followed the statement as everyone tried to decide what they were going to do.

"What if all of us fight," A girl from fourth year said, "I mean all Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and Gryffindors."

"You don't get it," Malcolm said, "They are not going to let us fight with them, they think we are against them and with You-Know-Who. So, that is not an option."

"Maybe we should approach them then," Astoria Greengrass said, "Change their opinion, my aunt says, Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends, in extreme conditions."

A wave of chuckles passed the room but Draco remained impassive.

"The need is ours," he said, "if we decide to fight against the Dark Lord, need their assistance."

"And their trust," Zabini said, "Otherwise we would be dangling in the middle and that is not the best option." Draco nodded at that, Blaise knew better about staying neutral, his family had been neutral last time.

"What if our opinions differ, half of us want to side with You-Know-Who and half don't, then what?" Amanda asked.

"We cannot force anyone," Daphne said, "I assume we are here just to know where we stand."

"I think," Davies said, "if we are siding against the Dark Lord, because let's face it, he is not the best bet and besides, he will support you till you serve his purpose and after that..."

No one wanted her to complete the sentence. It was no news among the Slytherins that Tracey Davies' father had been a Death Eater and was killed by Voldemort himself.

Daphne put an arm around Tracey and said, "I think we have made a decision, and it is time you all make yours."

The Common Room was filled with whispers as everyone tried to decide what they were going to do.

Was Pure-blood supremacy important enough to endanger their lives? Was it important enough to enslave themselves to a person who could kill you any moment if angered?

Well, Draco didn't believe so, "I think," He said softly, "I have made my decision, too."

_**A.N.: **_Done! Tell me how is it. I have edited the Prologue, you know fixed the SPaG issues and stuff. Can one of read it and tell me if it has improved?

Review, Follow, Fave!

Thanks,

Anka.


	5. Chapter 4: Hermione

_**Author's Note: **_I am extremely sorry I did not update for last two weeks. I have been and still am without my laptop and just learned that my laptop may not be repaired and it is not possible for me to buy a new one. Pray for me that my laptop is repaired.

Well I cannot dwell on that so I have bought an OfficeSuite on my cellphone and practicing to type on it. This is a test chapter. If there are some horrendous mistakes or auto-corrects let me know.

Thanks for all the follows and faves and brilliant reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hermione

Hermione woke up to the blaring sound of alarm of her wand. It was a nice and easy replacement against a Muggle alarm clock for various reasons. One of it being the lack of snooze system and second was that you cannot just shut it off and go back to sleep. She had learned this handy spell from Professor Flitwick in her second year. She woke up blearily and reminded herself why she studied early in the morning rather than late at night. Because obviously late nights did not suit her.

"You look like you have a hangover," stated Sophie taking one look at Hermione's haggard appearance.

"We didn't drink at all," Lily added from her perch at the window sill, "Although I think Lav wanted to."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "Lav has wanted to drink since Third Year," she said, "But we don't want Firewhiskey or whatever she prefers in our room."

Lily chuckled and asked, "Remember the time when she actually drank some firewhiskey with that Beauxbatons'boy?"

Hermione got off the bed and laughed as Sophie said, "Be grateful McGonnagal did not find her in that state."

Hermione nodded in agreement and headed to the bathroom. After finishing her morning routine and bathing, she dressed in her pristine school robes and headed for breakfast. She noted that Lily and Sophie had already left and had not seen Parvati and Lavender when she woke up. The two girls were not usually early birds per say but Hermione figured they must have _needed_ to tell about last night's spat to Padma and Hannah.

She reached the common room to find Harry and Neville waiting for her and found Ron was sleeping on further enquiry.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said as he noticed Hermione was about to say something about being late on the first day, "Dean has promised to wake him up and bring him down."

Hermione nodded and noticed Harry did not mention Seamus and mentally sighed, and people say thatgirls hold a grudge.

Though it would be delusional to expect Harry and Seamus making amends within a day, Hermione believed that the two of them were overreacting. Furthermore, she was surprised to see Neville waiting with Harry. Even being from the same house and dorm, Harry and Neville were never close. Hermione, who helped Neville with school-work, mainly potions, knew this for a fact. Neville was good in studies but had confidence issues. But the most comforting thing to Hermione was he preferred doing his own work and not leave all the work for Hermione. Much like Harry, her brain added. She wondered they would have been good friends of given the chance. She wanted to dwell further on the topic but dropped it figuring Harry and Neville must have talked about thestrals.

_Hogwarts, A History_, one of Hermione's favourite read, did not mention anything about thestrals but then again it must be a dark topic to mention in a book meant for young students.

Harry,Hermione and Neville made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione noticed Umbridge sitting on the Heads' Table looking around the hall like a hawk. Her gazed zeroed on Harry and Hermione felt like cursing in a Ron like fashion but she refrained herself. Harry was oblivious to Umbridge's blatant glare and talked with Neville in a quiet voice. Making Hermione wonder again about what had happened last night. She did not make any enquiry about it an started eating her breakfast mentally thanking all the house elves forgiving for them. She did not like the way they were treated but had nothing to do. Her plans with S.P.E.W. had failed. She needed some more information about Pureblood society and traditions but didn't think buying a book on that topic would be a good idea, as she had tried her best to keep her parents ignorant to the blood divide that runs rampant in Wizardong Society. Her reasons behind it were simple, she knew her father and mother loved her beyond anything being the only child after a series of miscarriages and would not let her study in an environment which degraded her daughter's self-esteem. Hermione had long stopped bothering about the opinions of people on her blood status because she knew well that prejudices are not easily erased. But explaining that to her parents will be an humongous task. And she had an inkling that they would not believe her. Her mother had confided that her parents were thinking of removing her from Hogwarts in her first year as she was friendless.

All too soon they were joined by Ron, Dean and a Seamus who sent a glare in Harry's direction and dearest Harry did not hesitate in returning the glare. Hermione opted to shake her head in exasperation and found that Neville was doing the same. She smiled at him and he returned it albeit hesitantly. She did not like when people, especially friends fought and that too for meager reasons. It seemed like Neville felt the same.

McGonnagal began to distribute the schedules and Hermione felt a similar flutter of apprehension and excitement in the pit of her stomach she felt in the beginning each year.

In first year it had been mostly because she was in a new place trying to learn more about something she didn't think existed mere months ago.

Everyone began to discuss the schedule, like every year, even Seamus and Harry, though they pointedly ignored each other. Ron was complaining about the number of classes with Slytherins making Hermione unconsciously glance at the Slytherin table on the other side of Great Hall. They were silent and quietly talking among themselves like every meal they had in Great Hall but this time something seemed different to Hermione. They seemed like a closely knit group. Like they knew what the other was thinking. Which was rare for Slytherins. They were sly, like their namesakes and were secretive to the point they wouldn't allow the left hand know why the right was doing. So why we're they suddenly friendly to each other, for instance the fact Daphne Greengrass sitting with Malfoy, was beyond her to comprehend. She lowered her gaze to her schedule and noticed the first period to be Defence Against the Dark Arts and wondered whether it was specifically done on the insistence of the pink lady.

If Hermione would have had any doubts that Umbridge was going to change the face of Hogwarts and Hermione was not going to like it, it would have been cleared in the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Umbridge was not just a disappointment in terms as academics but was also adamant that they should not have any practical knowledge as it would be of no use.

Hermione should have expected Harry to blow up, which he did and ended up in detention on the first day.

_That must brand new record_, she thought as she walked to her next class in a daze. The thought of Harry's trouble-making abilities did not stop Hermione from worrying for his well-being. She had known her friend had a temper and sarcasm but he was growing increasingly short tempered with the passing moments. She wanted him to talk to her like all the previous times but did not know how to approach him without making him lose his temper. He was growing increasingly moody, which made him pretty unpredictable. Lost in thoughts of her best friend she did not pay attention to where she was going or presence of someone else around her, thus, she collided with something. That something being Draco Malfoy. She dropped her books in surprise as she saw Malfoy's eyes flash with anger. His lips parted, no doubt to say something horrible to her or inform her he would be needing to take a bath for colliding with a mudblood. But he seemed to stop himself and saying a short, "Watch where you walk, Granger," and promptly walking away.

She huffed picking her books as she mentally added another name to the long list of people acting in a weird manner. She was surprised at the lack of Mudblood comment and even the non-existent bullying yesterday. He was rather subdued in the Prefects' meeting and was keen on escaping Pansy's fawning which was similar to Miss Bingley's in the classic, Pride and Prejudice. She wondered if the Wizarding society still worked like Austen's world not just in terms of stationary but also in terms of social norms. She resolved to borrow a book from the library specifically on Wizarding society's laws and norms and walked to the Arthimancy classroom.

Evening found Hermione seated in the library with her friends, Harry, Lily, Sophie, Neville and a reluctant Ron, who insisted it was too early to study as the day had passed only with lectures on how important the OWLs are and what will be the course work. Hermione reasoned that the information of the course work was given so that the students studied ahead. She had subtly reminded them of the quiz Snape was likely to take on their first day and thus they sat in the library studying Potions.

Ron was memorizing the ingredients of the Draught of Peace. While Harry was making notes from the text in front of him. Hermione believed that it made the work in class easier as you just needed to add the extra points professor gave in the notes. Sophie was doing the same and Neville was trying to memorize the wand movements for stirring.

Hermione had noticed through the course of years that Neville had memorized the theory well but the wand-work lacked finishing. His wand was always jerky and made a mess of things by back-firing spells.

She noticed Harry looking keenly at Neville's wand.

"Is that your wand?" Harry asked after a moment.

Hermione observed that even though the wand was well kept it looked rather old.

Neville looked up sheepishly, looking a slight tinge of pink.

"No," He said with a shrug, "It is my father's. Gran insists should use it. Says it's an honour to use his wand." He also mumbled something else looking extremely embarrassed and it was so low that only Harry, who was seated just beside him, could hear him.

"You shouldn't think that way, Neville," Harry said putting his hand on his shoulder, "They will be proud of you no matter what."

Hermione was extremely confused by this exchange and looked around to see that the others were in the same state. She had never realized Neville and Harry were so close. And who were the "they" that Harry mentioned.

Hermione was even more surprised as a fierce look crossed Neville's always timid face and he angrily retorted, "You don't even know them!"

"But I can understand what it's like," Harry explained calmly, "Besides, the error in magic could be because you are not using a well-matched wand. A wand chides chooses a wizard and that wand," Harry pointed at the wand clenched in Neville's hand, "chose your father, not you. Trust me your wandwork will be much better with a new wand. Remember Ron's wand in first and second year? All the spells had weird results because it was never his wand and was a second-hand."

"Gran would never agree," Neville said after a long silent moment.

"I would write and explain to her if you wish," Harry replied, "I have read this book..."

Hermione cut off Harry, "Wait!" she exclaimed, mock dramatically, "Did Harry Potter read a book outside of course-work?"

"Yes, I did," Harry said with a smile, the tension decreasing considerably around the table, "I can read, you know. I was just curious about wands and wand-work." He added, off-handedly.

Hermione nodded and Ron exclaimed, "Mate, you sounded just like Hermione!"

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed as everyone else, even Neville laughed.

"Well she has been my best friend for past four years," Harry said after reasoning composure, "I was bound to learn something. Besides, I think it is her hidden objective to make us book-worms by the end of Hogwarts." He added in a conspirational tone.

Hermione laughed and rubbed her hands together in mock anticipation, "Well part of my aim is completed. Now what remains is making Ron a book-worm!"

Everyone laughed whole-heartedly, unbeknownst to them five pairs of curious eyes were observing them contemplatively.

* * *

_Okay, I know the last part sounds but vague but it will be explained all in good time. Your views are always appreciated. If luck is on my side I will update another chapter within two days. _

_Review. Constructive criticism, welcome. _

_~Anka_


	6. Chapter 5: Daphne

**__****Chapter 5: Daphne **

Every once in a while, in your life there is a day when you regret everything you have done and wish that you could just go back in time and correct all the past wrongs and mistakes. Daphne Greengrass knew that this was her day to feel like that. She shook her head, staring in the mirror at her square shaped face accentuated with caramel coloured hair. Her dark brown eyes were framed with rectangular metallic black glasses.

She sighed and shook her head at her own hyperbole, she definitely did not regret her whole life. Daphne knew she was over-reacting, as her younger sister had not hesitated to point out that Daphne was known for her dramitatics. Daphne knew she had a liking for dramatics and loved to over-react like she was on a stage performing a play. But it was all for a good laugh It was not her nature to be dramatic. No, sir. It was just that she over analysed everything. And was more expressive about her feelings than normal people would.

Daphne sighed again as she remembered why and what she was regretting. Daphne came from a neutral family with a Slytherin background. Most of her family had been in Slytherin even though her maternal aunt came from Gryffindor and her twin sister, that is, her mother was from Ravenclaw, much like the Patil twins with the only difference that they did not look alike. Her father had always been tight-lipped about his opinions on blood purity and she learned to be silent, too. She did not believe in blood purity as such. According to her people should not be identified according to their tagged labels but according to their ability and credibility.

Thus, she had a respect for Granger for knowing things about the society she didn't belong to for the initial eleven years of life. At the same time, she was irritated by her know-it-all attitude. There were two types of learned people, one being those who showed to others whatever knowledge they had and others who kept their knowledge to themselves.

Daphne preferred the latter and sadly Granger was from the former. Otherwise, she would have tried and befriended the smart witch.

Again, her parents had never stopped her from befriending a Gryffindor. On the other hand, her paternal Aunt had told her she, being a Slytherin, was friends with a Gryffindor. She also knew who the Gryffindor was, Lily Evans. Her aunt had been friends with Potter's mother but they drifted apart after Lily Evans married James Potter. Her Aunt had said something about choices. And there were two choices, Light or Dark, according to Lily Evans and her aunt preferred grey, she didn't want to fight, she had never been a fighter.

Daphne had been curious to meet Potter in her first year and was disappointed to see that he didn't follow his mother's ideals of inter-house friendship. She had seen him refuse Malfoy's offer of friendship. But then again Malfoy was being a prat, wait, he was still a prat and the reason behind all this dramatic regrets

Daphne regretted not befriending the Gryffindors.

After a fortnight of discussions, plans, agreements and disagreements, the Slytherins had decided to recruit the help of other houses.

But it was not easy if you have bullied two of the three houses. Well bullied one of the three and fought with the other one and completely ignored the third house. It was the basic Slytherin rule, bully Hufflepuffs, fight with Gryffindors and ignore Ravenclaws. Okay, it was basic rules for Malfoy and his cronies, Theo and Pansy and sometimes Millicent. But they were the only people who interacted with other house and thus the unopposed representatives of the Slytherin House.

This left them in a sticky situation. It would be really difficult to recruit other houses in this state. Hence, the great Malfoy had decided to make them, that is Blaise, Daphne and Tracey to be representatives of the Slytherin House. Because well Malfoy had not been a rather nice one in the past.

Daphne was surprised that all the Slytherins listened to Malfoy, well almost all. First, she was surprised to see even Sixth and the Seventh years making Malfoy their leader. Okay, in her second year she had begrudgingly accepted that Malfoy was not as dim-witted as he seemed to be. He had good grades, obviously, on the demand of Lucius Malfoy. And once you meet Lucius Malfoy, you start to pity Draco Malfoy. No doubt Malfoy is such a prat, but a natural leader. 'Maybe he gets that from his father,' Daphne thought, 'Well except for the fact that Malfoy isn't ready to serve even the Dark Lord.'

Daphne was surprised when Draco decided that he won't serve the Dark Lord. It was obvious that his father had been training him to do that.

Malfoy doesn't explain why he became so "Light", for the lack of better word, but Daphne had an inkling it was something to do with Mrs. Malfoy.

Daphne had met Narcissa Malfoy more than once in her mother's parties and had known that she was with Lucius only for the betrothal contract. Daphne shivered at the thought of betrothal, she did not like the idea at all.

She sighed and forcibly took away her thoughts from the betrothal contract.

A week ago, Daphne had been assigned Gryffindor for two reasons. First, being that her family didn't mind he associating with Gryffindors and it would be the least suspicious and second being that she wouldn't mind associating with Gryffindors. Everyone readily agreed. But they did not see the giant flaw in the plan, the Gryffindors did not like her or anything Slytherin. Heck, they were even against their own hero when they assumed he was Slytherin's Heir. She looked at her reflection once again before finally extracting herself from her dorm room.

She met her younger sister in the common room. Astoria was always prim and well-mannered but manners took a back seat when there was a chance to tease Daphne.

"So, " Astoria said, bumping Daphne's shoulder with hers and Daphne marvelled at the fact she was almost as tall at her at the age of thirteen, "You are going to talk to my future brother?" Astoria asked innocently.

Daphne choked on her saliva and began to cough. Okay, she had had her fair share of teasing Astoria but this was getting a bit too far. One does not shout about their elder sister's embarrassing crushes in the Common Room. "Shut it, Astoria," Daphne bit out as her cheeks coloured in slight pink. Astoria laughed wickedly and whispered in her ear, "Will you be able to talk to him or spill pumpkin juice down your robes like him?"

Daphne could hear the giggle in her voice, even though her face was expressionless mask.

"Tori," she said calmly and smirked as Astoria's eyes widened. She was used to screaming, stomping and blushing but not calm responses, "Never forget I have more incentive against you. Father still doesn't know about the not so charming Evan Flint, does he?"

"Spoil sport," Astoria said sticking her tongue out, but leaving the topic of Daphne's crush none the less. "Greengrass, you ready?" Malfoy asked as she approached the group seated together on the Slytherin Table. Pansy, Theo Nott, few Sixth and Seventh years did not agree with their plan. They had kept second and first years out of the plan. The young students were too close to family customs and traditions and could spill the beans to their parents.

Even though many Slytherins had chosen their sides, their parents were not going to be happy, not in the least.

"Stop looking like I am going on a war or you are sacrificing me to fire," Daphne said, obviously irritated at the group.

"Relax, Daph." Tracey said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and Daphne glared at her best friend.

"Is it that time of the month?" Blaise asked quietly to Astoria, who promptly burst out giggling.

Daphne opted to shut up and eat whilst glaring at her so called friends and that girl she called her sister.

Tracey had gotten the Hufflepuff house and easily befriended them, especially, Hannah Abbott with whom she shared many personality traits. Blaise had charmed the Ravenclaw girls and gained their trushe was midst working towards gaining the trust of boys. The problem was with Daphne, she hadn't even approached the Gryffindors all week, and hence yesterday the Pro-Unity Slytherins, as Astoria called them had forced Daphne to talk to Potter and his friends.

Daphne thought it would be easier to approach Thomas and Finnigan or even Brown or Moon. But Malfoy insisted that Gryffindors listened to Potter. Daphne was skeptical. Potter was currently the attention seeking liar. But according to Malfoy, Gryffindor followed bravado. And Potter was that, albeit a bit dim when it came to making plans. He jumped into situations without thinking. Act first, think later. This kind of attitude could get one killed. Honestly, how can you defeat the Darkest wizard of all times without a plan.

_With lots of luck and perfect timing. _Daphne's brain answered and Daphne frowned at her own brain, she didn't like the prompt answers.

It was not like Daphne wasn't working, no, it was not like it at all. She was observing. Everything must be done with a plan in mind and Daphne was working on it. She had observed the Gryffindors in her year closely. And maybe stalked Potter, but never mind that, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

She chewed on her bacon as she remembered the conversation she had over-heard between Potter and Longbottom, near the tapestry on the fourth floor corridor.

((O))

"_So what did she say?" Potter asks in an apprehensive whisper._

"_She agreed and is going to take me to Ollivanders' next weekend." Longbottom replied, a bit timidly, "Thanks, Harry," He added after a moment, "She wouldn't have listened if you hadn't..."_

"_No problem, Neville,"Potter said. They were silent for a moment and then Longbottom spoke again, "Thanks for keeping my secret," he said._

_Daphne's mind raced, 'A secret?' she wondered._

"_I understand, Neville, I don't want their pity, either," Potter said, and then added bitterly, "Or be their hero because my parents died and I didn't"_

_That came as a surprise to Daphne, Potter didn't want the glory. Malfoy had always said that, but she hadn't believed him. _

"_At least, you don't have to see them insane," Neville whispered. _

_Daphne's mind raced, what was this secret._

"_We all have our tragedies, don't we?" Potter asked, laughing humourlessly._

_'Do we?' Daphne wanted to ask him, but refrained herself._

"_We do," Longbottom answered and for a moment she thought that he had answered her._

((O))

"Daphne?" Blaise asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Where did you go?" Tracey asked.

"Just thinking," Daphne answered, absently.

"So who are you going to approach and how?" Malfoy asked.

Daphne believed, the best way to approach Granger would be with a book and Weasley with Quidditch (praising Cannons) and Potter... he was a complicated one, the best way to approach him would be in a way that made him believe that he was neither being pitied, nor praised like a hero.

"Granger, she is the easiest," Daphne answered looking directly at Malfoy, "I can talk about books better than I can talk about Quidditch."

Malfoy seemed to have accepted Daphne's answer because he nodded and continued with his breakfast.

Daphne had orchestrated a simple plan. She had overheard Granger gushing to Moon that she loved Muggle Literature.

Daphne had read some pieces and liked them, too.

She knew Granger wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about a topic she knew. So after their last class, which was Arthimancy, she carefully crashed into Granger dropping her books (so it looked careless) and made sure that the copy of Pride and Prejudice was clearly visible.

"Sorry," Granger apologized automatically.

"No, it's my fault," Daphne said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Granger looked down where the books of both the girls were scattered, Daphne noted with a satisfaction that Granger's eyes widened as she saw the title of her book in golden cursive letters.

The two of them gathered their books and Daphne waited for some response from Granger.

"Sorry, again," Daphne said, as Granger had not said anything so far.

"It's alright," Granger said absently and turned to leave.

Daphne mentally cursed and at the same moment Granger turned around and looked at Daphne hesitantly.

"It is a nice book," she said after a silent moment, "If you like it you should read Jane Eyre or Sense and Sensibility."

"I have," Daphne found herself saying, "I mean I have read Sense and Sensibility, though I was not happy with the ending, it seemed... disjointed."

"Yes," Granger smiled and nodded, knowingly, "I know what you are saying, the union of Colonel and Marianne seems unjustified."

Daphne nodded and found herself smiling, "Exactly," she said.

They were silent for a moment awkwardly standing in the middle of Arthimancy classroom which was now empty. Granger shifted from one foot to another and asked, "So... how are you liking Pride and Prejudice or have you finished it?"

"I have just started it," Daphne replied, "It was my Aunt's suggestion. I am currently trying to decide whether I like Mr. Darcy or not, and completely despise Miss Bingley."

Granger laughed, "Yeah, that is what I felt when I first read the book," she said, "But it is really good, if you stick through it. I will not ruin it for you, so tell me what do you think about it once you finish it." She hesitated realizing what she had said.

She had just asked a Slytherin to associate with her.

'What a horror?' Daphne thought as she decided to put her at ease.

"I will," Daphne smiled at her, "I have to go now, talk to you later." She added and turned to leave, leaving a shocked Hermione Granger on her trail.

**A.N.: **_Done! Okay, I think I will update another chapter tomorrow, as it is Saturday and I have missed two weeks. Tell me how you feel about this chapter and Daphne's character. I am not going for Ice Princess, so yeah, just tell me what you feel. _

_Uni, is this action enough?_

_Reviews and private messages are welcome. _


	7. Chapter 6: Hermione

Chapter 7: Hermione

* * *

Hermione stared after Daphne Greengrass' retreating form.

'Weird,' Hermione thought.

It was so surreal to conversewith a Slytherin. No sooner than the thought crossed Hermione's mind she reprimanded herself. She reminded herself that even Slytherins are humans. In a place where she hated when people made assumptions about her because of her blood status, she had no right to make assumptions about a girl just because of her house.

Daphne had been nothing and friendly to her throughout the impromptu tetè-a tetè they had.

She was nice and had shared similar thoughts on the English classics.

Hermione felt odd to talk to a girl she had not talked in the last four years of her time in Hogwarts. But then again, she had not approached the Slytherin girl.

To be honest, she had not approached anything Slytherin since the moment she met Malfoy. She might be prejudiced but she was not keen on being insulted and that's all the Slytherins did to her. Well, Malfoy, Parkinson and Nott did but it did not change that Slytherins had made sure she 'knew her place' in Parkinson's words.

Hermione didn't let the name-calling and insulting bother her but it didn't mean that she enjoyed them.

In a nutshell surprised at Greengrass' behaviour.

Her mind then flitted to the Sorting Hat's song, Neville had said it sounded like a message and Hermione had felt the same.

Fred and George had explained to her how the Sorting Hat's songs were legendary and the Hat composed these songs all the year round.

The Hat's residence was at Headmaster's office and the Hat had privy to all the conversations taking place in the office. Was "unity" a message from Dumbledore? And was Umbridge the force from outside? Or was it Voldemort?

Were the Slytherins aiming at House unity? Surreal. But then again everyone was acting weird this year. It had been three weeks since the school started and Hermione had a list of people acting extremely weird. Harry, Neville, Ginny, Malfoy, Parkinson and now Greengrass.

Harry was acting extremely weird and more studious and serious than Hermione had ever seen him. The strangest thing happened during last week after the trials for Quidditch team and finally he opened up to Hermione came to know why he was acting so weird...

((O))

Harry had returned from a recent detention assigned by Umbridge. His detentions were worsening his mood. But he adamantly refused to tell Hermione what happened during the detentions. Hermione was sitting in the Common Room thinking of a way to make Harry talk to her and tell her what was bothering him, when Harry returned from his detention looking tired. But what bothered Hermione was he was holding the back of his left hand with a handkerchief with blood on it.

"What happened, Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching him and pulling him with his right hand and sat them on the couch she had recently vacated.

"Hermione," He said, sounding extremely tired for a fifteen year old.

"Harry?" She exhaled in question and then he hugged her tightly.

Hermione was surprised. In their friendship, Harry rarely initiated any physical contact. Her father had explained that it was because of the abusive relationship he had with his relatives. Her father on seeing the skinny boy in second year wanted to take him in. He couldn't bear the thought of violence on children. Not even spanking. So he wrote to Dumbledore but was turned down as Dumbledore insisted on Harry living with his relatives but assured that Harry's safety was kept in mind. Her father was assured as Dumbledore was a great wizard and Headmaster of Hogwarts, that gave Dumbledore some credibility.

"I am scared," Harry whispered and Hermione found her arms tightening around him.

Hermione felt his blood dripping on her back but couldn't bring herself to break the embrace.

"Of what, Harry?" She asked, softly.

"Everything," came the reply.

Harry then progressed to tell her the tale of vague prophecy and why his parents were killed.

Hermione had disliked Divination in the past, now she despised it.

That's what people get trying to know the future. The future, was beyond their reach or capability. But humans didn't stop at knowing the future, they try to change it. That's what Voldemort did and killed Harry's parents and ruined his future.

Hermione found herself crying and noticed that Harry was crying, too. Not sobbing like Hermione but silent tears leaked through his emerald green eyes.

"Oh, Harry! Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione asked, "I would have helped you in research and..."

"He will kill you then," Harry said in a hollow tone, "I can't afford that. You and Ron,"

"Will stand by your side, no matter what," The voice of their best friend said from behind them.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron and Neville standing near the fireplace.

"I will stand by you, too," Neville said, "You've helped me a lot these past couple of weeks."

"But," Harry spoke.

"No buts, Potter," Ron said, "We are in this together."

"Besides, it's not like not befriending you will stop him V-Voldemort from killing us." Neville stated.

Hermione stared at him as he used the name of the Dark Wizard.

Hermione was seeing Neville in a new light, seeing why he was in Gryffindor and whatever it was that Harry was helping him with brought out the best in Neville.

"And," Hermione said looking at Harry with a firm resolve, "if you decide to go and fight against him alone. I will kill you myself."

The three boys laughed at that.

((O))

Hermione had realised that night that she and Harry shared a closer friendship than Ron and him. Ron was his best mate, no doubt, but Hermione had become her confidante. It wasn't because he thought any less of Ron but it was because both Ron and Harry needed her logic.

Hermione had began to store dittany with her, as Umbridge continued to use blood quill on Harry. It was illegal and Hermione wanted Harry to go to McGonnagall or Dumbledore.

Harry remained adamant and refused to seek help, "It's no use, Hermione. Dumbledore can't punish her or remove her. Only Ministry of Magic could and she has Minister in her pocket. She indicated that much to me."

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration and walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione realised for the second time that day that she should really pay more attention on where she was going as she crashed into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry," She said, automatically.

"Granger," Malfoy drawled, "Second time this semester. Are you naturally this clumsy or this year is something special?"

'Just go ahead and act weird,' Hermione thought at the lack of any insults. Yes, he called her clumsy but his voice lacked the usual venom that has reduced her to tears in the past.

In the past, she assured herself, not any more.

"I am sorry," Hermione said again, if he wasn't insulting she did not want to start insulting him, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Hermione waited for an onslaught of insults but it never came.

"No problem," Malfoy replied, perfectly amiably, "Neither was I, so I apologise."

Hermione openly gaped at the boy in front of him. Did he just apologise without sarcasm.

'Maybe I have lost it,' Hermione thought, 'This is some kind of alternate universe. Did I hit my head? Or did he?'

Malfoy looked amused at her reaction and was about to say something when a voice screeched at them.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, "What are you doing here? With her?"

The way "her" was said clenched Hermione's insides. It was said with such a venom and disgust... like Hermione was some inferior breed. Hermione had half a mind to slap Pansy but opted to just pass them and leave.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked behind her, the venom back in his voice. Hermione thought it was meant for her. So she turned to tell him that...

Her words drowned in her mouth as she saw that the venom was directed at Pansy. He was sneering at her and she had her arms crossed in defiance.

"Oh, Draco," She said mock sweetly, "How low can you stoop? Associating with the lowly mudbloods. Imagine what your dear Father will say when he comes to know."

Hermione looked on in surprise as Draco's jaw clenched in obvious anger.

"Father would hardly believe you after all the hysterics you have created in the past," Malfoy said, smoothly. But Hermione could see that his posture had gone rigid

Pansy just smiled sweetly at him and left.

"Enjoyed the show?" Malfoy asked, sneering at her. Hermione realised that she had been staring.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled and left.

She was almost at the doors of Great Hall when she came across Zabini and Cho talking to each other. Cho appeared to be crying and Zabini, to Hermione's, was comforting her.

Hermione could only think of one word.

Surreal.

Hermione knew that Cho had spiralled down to depression after Cedric's death. She knew they were dating but hadn't known they were that close. Hermione sighed and entered the Great Hall.

She made her way to the Gryffindor Table and Harry, Ron and Neville greeted her.

Neville had become a permanent fixture in their group and Hermione didn't mind. Something in her mind always told her that if not for the troll incident, Neville would have been the only friend she would have had through Hogwarts. Maybe, Lily and Sophie. But Neville would have been her best friend, in place of Harry. She sat down next to Harry who was giving the Slytherin table, particularly, Greengrass a calculating look.

Hermione briefly wondered whether Greengrass had been friendly to Harry, too. After today, it didn't seem so unlikely. Hermione had an urge to ask him what's wrong but she knew he would come around. He told her about the prophecy in his own time and she trusted him to tell her what was bothering him then.

She took a deep breath and decided she would talk to Harry about the idea she had been working since last week. She knew he would not agree automatically so she decided it better be done alone.

"Harry," She said, softly.

"Hm?" Harry replied, his mouth still full of food.

"I need to talk to you about our talk last week," Hermione began slowly.

"After your patrols in the Common Room," Harry said, looking around, "I will tell Neville and you tell Ron."

Hermione nodded, she didn't mind Ron and Neville being there, she was just scared that Harry would get angry and would blow a gasket.

Hermione ate her food slowly, her appetite lost. She felt someone was looking at her, she looked around to find Ginny looking at her with anger written all over her face. Their eyes met and Ginny left abruptly. Hermione pushed her plate back and excusing herself, followed the younger girl.

She saw the Weasley twins giving her a meaningful glance and just nodded at them.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked, as she reached the Entrance Hall.

"You lied to me," She accused.

Hermione looked confused.

"You said that I should be more open around Harry and try dating other boys, so he will pay attention to me," She clarified and Hermione nodded, that's exactly what she had said and it was not a lie.

If she needed Harry to give her a chance, she must be around him. Not the shy best friend's sister.

"But he doesn't even look at me," Ginny said, desperately.

"Oh," Hermione said.

Ginny continued to glare at her and then her posture crumbled and she hunched her shoulders in defeat, "Did you want him for yourself?" She asked desperately.

Hermione shook her had almost automatically.

"I saw you two in the Common Room last week, at late night," Ginny said, "You to were..."

"Hugging," Hermione completed, she was sure Ginny had heard nothing because if she had she wouldn't be accusing her right now, "Look Gin, I don't feel romantically towards Harry. I love him, as a friend. He and I are close and I won't even deny it. But our friendship is too precious to be ruined it by romance," Hermione sighed, "Harry is going through a lot right now. You cannot expect him to think romantically towards anyone right now. He is..." Hermione wanted tell her more but decided against it, "His secrets aren't mine to tell, but... but I think you should move on, Gin. If it's supposed to happen it will happen at its own pace."

Hermione didn't wait to gauge Ginny's expression or reaction, she turned and left for the Library until it was time to patrol. She picked a random book, "The Tale of the Beadle and the Bard" and sat on her favourite table, trying to decide the perfect way to convince Harry to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

I am sorry for the short length. I wanted to add the conversation but it sounded too similar to the book so I refrained myself.

Tell me whwhat you think.

Always looking forward to your reviews,

Anka.

* * *

Edit: I proof-read this chapter. To the "Guest" that reviewed, I want a better way to contact you but this would do. I don't use Google Translate. But I do understand when you say that sometimes I sound like Google Translate. Merlin, I do and it really sounds funny.

I have editted this chapter and if you are reading this and spot something sounding Google Translate or anything awkward, please mention it to me in a review, PM or even send me an email.

Thanks in advance,

Anka


End file.
